


Did Someone Call a Plumber?

by Rikki33



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki33/pseuds/Rikki33
Summary: When Christen is stuck with a busted shower, she enlists the help of the handiest person she knows - her best friend, Tobin.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tobin! Are you paying attention?” Becky nudged the forward with her elbow.

“Yo!” Tobin answered, obviously not paying attention.

“Because Kelley has been trying to get your attention for the past 27 years – Kelley, quit it, people are staring! But you haven’t looked up from your phone for a--- TOBIN!” She nudged her, a little more forcefully this time.

“Totally. Kelley needs to chill.” Tobin replied, still not taking her eyes off her phone. On her screen, strategically hidden from Becky, and most definitely from Kelley on the other side of the table, Tobin reread the messages exchanged between her and Christen for at least the thousandth time since she sat down a half hour ago and tried not to blush.

CP23: Good game, stud 😉 A goal AND an assist? Looks like you were showing off for someone.

TH17: You’re one to talk, Pressi. In case you forgot, you scored twice and probably could have scored again.

CP23: Oh, I DEFINITELY could have scored again 😉 Just didn’t want to embarrass you too bad in front of your adoring fans.

TH17: I appreciate your restraint. Next time we’re in Utah, I don’t know if I’ll be able to have that kind of self-control.

CP23: I hope you don’t.

TH17: …

CP23: Because it would make for a good game! The team loves a challenge! Get your head out of the gutter, Heath!

TH17: I didn’t say anything…

CP23: You didn’t have to 😉

Tobin paused to take a breath, before her thoughts of losing control with Christen veered into R-rated territory, and continued reading

CP23: So… any chance I can persuade you to come out with us tonight?

TH17: Depends… What’s in it for me? 😉

CP23: Obviously an unforgettable night of babysitting Kelley while she drunk texts her girlfriend. AND… I’ll buy you a drink.

TH17: How could I say no to that? Of course, I’ll be there.

CP23: Awesome. See you soon. X

What did that “x” mean? Sure, Christen was Tobin’s best friend, and that friendship had naturally progressed into flirting, hugging, saying “I love you”, falling asleep on the phone with each other, telling each other (almost) everything, and sending way too many winky face emojis to each other. But they were just friends, and that’s what you did with friends, Tobin convinced herself. As much as she wanted to be more, Christen – who was always so open with her feelings – had never admitted that she wanted a relationship with Tobin. So, Tobin being Tobin, had accepted that and was happy to keep their friendship as solid as it was. But that didn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat any time Christen walked into a room, or closing her eyes and getting lost in the moment when they would embrace after being separated for so long. Sometimes, Tobin even convinced herself that the feeling might be mutual when Christen would hold her for a bit longer than was necessary or send her an especially flirty text. That “x” was new though. And it was driving Tobin crazy.

“What does “x” mean?!” Tobin huffed out loud, as she finally slammed her phone on the table and threw her head back.

“Looks who decided to join the party!” Kelley shouted, sliding a shot across the table to her friend, who took it and grimaced.

“Ex, like an ex-boyfriend?” Becky questioned, clearly the more sober of the two and actually paying attention to what Tobin had said.

“No.. not “ex” like “ex”.. “x” like “x” you know, the letter.” Tobin explained, or so she thought. She didn’t drink much or often, and the shot, on top of the beer she had been nursing, was starting to make her head a little fuzzy.

“Riiiight… yes, “x” is a letter. Very good, Tobin. Gold star.” Kelley laughed to herself, and lined up another round of shots.

“Tobin, “x” can mean all sorts of things,” Becky answered, “Like in “xoxo” it means hugs and kisses, or “x” marks the spot for treasure, or if you need to sign something but you’re illiterate.” But Tobin had stopped listening after hugs and kisses.

“Kel – what was so important before?” Tobin asked, briefly recalling that the defender had been trying to get her attention a few minutes earlier.

“Huh? When?” Kelly questioned, not thinking clearly, and now distracted by her own phone.

Tobin shrugged. “You know, when you were waving your arms like an orangutan, and making pyramids out of your empty shot glasses?” Becky filled in the blanks for them both.

“Oh, right – that! I don’t remember. It was probably super important though.” Kelley looked past Tobin and Becky for a moment, and continued, “Hey stranger – you want a shot?!” Before Tobin could register that Kelley was talking to someone that obviously wasn’t herself or Becky, she felt that person lean over the back of the booth behind her and slide off her favorite snapback. As she turned to confront the culprit, a pair of warm lips grazed her cheek and ear.

“Thanks, stud.” Christen murmured, only for Tobin to hear. “Hey ladies, sorry I’m late – the AirBnB Channing rented is a shithole, and the shower doesn’t exactly work. Hence, my new look.” She gestured to Tobin’s snapback, now securely atop her own head, and moved around the booth to take a seat next to Kelley. Tobin could only stare. There was an unwritten rule that no one touched Tobin’s hats, and especially didn’t wear them, except Tobin. But she had to admit that Christen looked good. Well, Christen always looked good, but something about her sitting there, slightly out of breath with a blinding smile on her face, green eyes glowing in the dimly lit bar, wearing Tobin’s snapback to top it all off, made Christen look especially breathtaking. Tobin realized she wasn’t listening to what Christen was saying, but she couldn’t help it.

“Earth to Tobito… Come in Tobito…” Kelley leaned across the table, waving her hands in Tobin’s face and nearly spilling all the drinks on the table between them.

“Sorry, she’s been like this all night. Probably just replaying the game in her head and reliving all the nutmegs she pulled on Kelley here.” Becky jumped in and elbowed her again, as Tobin was clearly in her own little world, staring intently at the girl across from her.

“Huh? Yea, right – it was a good game.” Tobin brought herself back into the conversation and she caught Kelley mouth the word smooth at her.

“Good is an understatement! You were amazing out there, Tobs.” Christen smiled up through her eyelashes, as she reached for one of the shots Kelley had lined up.

“No way, Chris. You were incredible.” Tobin returned the smile.

“And I’m the King of the World!” Kelley shouted and slammed down another shot, “Now let’s dance!” Kelley reached for Becky’s hand, and dragged the defender to the small dance floor, while Christen and Tobin continued their staring contest.

“What do you say, stud? I know I promised you a drink, but would you settle for a dance?” Christen bit her lip and waited for Tobin’s answer. Tobin ‘s response was to unleash a blinding smile on her best friend, then down one of the remaining shots Kelley had left on the table. Then she stood, boldly grabbed Christen’s hand, and led the girl to where Kelley was writhing in wild circles around Becky, who was doubled over in laughter.

“Let’s boogie, Pressi!”

“Oh God, what did I get myself into?” Christen rolled her eyes, and allowed her strong friend to drag her along.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin was happy. She usually hated social gatherings, loud music, the smell of beer, and people shouting over each other. But all of that dissolved into the background because Christen’s body was pressed flushed against her, and she was happy. Maybe it was the alcohol fogging her brain, but it was more likely the fact that the long, lean arms of her best friend were tightly wrapped around her neck, as her own hands found a home on Christen’s slim waist. Tobin rocked Christen’s pliant body against her, as they moved as one to the beats pounding through the speakers. Just when she thought the night couldn’t possibly get any better, Christen put just enough distance between them to turn her body, and push her back against Tobin’s front. Tobin smiled into Christen’s hair and wound her arms around her waist again. She pulled the girl impossibly closer as Christen simultaneously moved back against Tobin, and allowed herself to get lost in the moment as their sweaty bodies ground together to the music.

Christen was feeling the same way. Of course she knew Tobin was a great dancer – she always sought her out when their teams went out or the girls threw impromptu dance parties in their hotel rooms. What she didn’t expect to feel was the wave of arousal that struck her the moment Tobin wrapped Christen in her strong arms. Ok – that was a lie. She should have seen that coming from a mile away. Christen felt the first touches of excitement when she had seen Tobin during the game earlier. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the chance to connect with Tobin during the game, aside from a few longing glances. Then she texted Tobin after the game, to ensure she would be able to spend some quality time with her bestie while she was in town. Christen’s sister was also in Portland for the weekend to catch the game, and visit some old college friends. The sisters had rented an AirBnB to make the most of their time together. As someone who prided herself on always looking her best, Christen quickly became frustrated when the shower at her rental apartment had some sort of vendetta against her. The water refused to come out of the shower head at more than a slow trickle, and what water did come out was lukewarm at best. Not wanting to spend another minute away from Tobin, appearance be damned, she ran a brush through her still damp hair and made her way to the bar.

For years, Christen had harbored a slight crush on her friend, which had gradually developed into an intense longing to be with Tobin. Every time her green eyes locked on those whiskey brown ones, her knees went weak and her heart skipped a beat. When they first crossed paths in college, Christen had to admit she was jealous of the way Tobin was able to move the ball down the field, embarrassing Stanford’s backline time and time again. But her moves on the field weren’t the only thing Christen admired about her. Tobin had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met, and was genuine, passionate, selfless, and beautiful – inside and out. And boy did the outside look good.

Christen never missed an opportunity to check out her best friend. She thought she was being obvious, squeezing Tobin’s hands every chance she got, leaning against her shoulder during long team meetings, replying to innocent texts with flirty responses, but Tobin never seemed to get the hint. Although Tobin was usually the strong, silent type, she was always vocal with Christen when it came to things she was passionate about. Christen had fooled herself into thinking that if Tobin wanted something more with her, she would have told her already.

With the liquid courage flowing through her system, and Tobin securely attached to her back, Christen looped her arms up and around Tobin’s neck again, drawing the girl’s face into her as they continued to move to the music. She felt Tobin smile against her skin, and the resulting goosebumps that spring up in her wake. Both Christen and Tobin were getting more turned on by the minute. “God, you smell good, Chris.” She felt, more than heard Tobin mumble into her ear. Christen froze, suddenly remembering that she didn’t have a proper shower after the game and probably smelled like sweat, grass, and beer. 

“Oh no – the shower!” Christen cried, unwillingly putting some distance between her and Tobin, and heading back to their table. Christen looked around for Kelley, hoping she could pop into her hotel room to use the facilities. Of course, with Christen’s luck, Kelley was long gone – having been escorted safely back to the hotel by Becky.

“What shower?” Tobin questioned, hot on Christen’s heels. She reached around Christen again, not wanting to let the girl out of her embrace.

“Ughhh… the shower at my AirBnB is broken and I haven’t had a proper shower since before the game.” Christen complained, feeling Tobin move against her, still to the beat of the music, slowly getting riled up again. “And Kelley is already gone, so I’m out of luck.” She pouted.

In her inebriated state, Tobin missed the clear opportunity to invite Christen back to her place. “I’m sorry, Pressi, that sucks.” Tobin continued to move her hands along Christen’s waist, getting lost in the music.

Christen succumbed to the feeling when an idea popped into her head. “Hey, you’re pretty good with your hands.” She felt Tobin rest her chin on her shoulder and nod.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet…” Tobin drawled into her ear.

“No, I mean you’re handsy – I mean handy!... Like you can fix things!” Christen was suddenly excited in more ways than one. She turned in Tobin’s arms, trailing her hands up the defined biceps to their home around Tobin’s neck. “Do you think you can swing by and take a look at my shower? Maybe work some of your magic on it?” Christen purred, demurely looking up at Tobin, who could only nod in response. “You’re a lifesaver! I’ll text you the address!” She leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Tobin’s cheek, and pulled Tobin towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

With her cheek still burning from where Christen had kissed her, Tobin watched as the other girl climbed into an uber, leaving her stranded on the curb. “I’ll text you the address! See you soon! Love you!” Christen shouted out the window, as Tobin slowly raised a hand to wave goodbye. She was still trying to piece together exactly what she had gotten herself into. Christen knew her better than anyone, and definitely knew that Tobin was more likely to break something than fix it. Unless it could be duct taped back together, Tobin was hopeless. Christen was probably just too drunk to remember, but Tobin refused to let her down. Plus, it meant that she got some extra one-on-one time with her crush, without the distractions of Kelley or others in the bar.  


Taking out her phone to order her own uber, Tobin realized that Christen had already sent her the address of the AirBnB where she was staying with Channing. She recognized the street name, and knew it was only a ten minute walk from her apartment. Tobin figured she would just get changed and grab some tools she had laying around, before heading over. On the uber ride back to her place, Tobin watched a few youtube videos of DIY shower repair, hoping to impress her friend with her handyman skills. With the alcohol still flowing through her system and giving her an inflated sense of confidence, Tobin assumed she’d be able to quickly fix the shower, and spend the rest of the night with her best friend.

Christen fumbled for her keys and ran inside. “Chan? Channing? If you’re here, you need to GTFO! Channing? You need to leave!” She shouted for her sister, who approached from around a corner, dressed for a night out, but with her hair only partially finished.  


“Well hello to you, too, Christen. How was you day? Mine was fine, thanks for asking. This is a pretty cool town – now I know why you always get so excited when you guys have a game here.”  


“Channing, shut up. Please leave.”  


“Where’s the fire, Chris? I mean, I’m getting ready to go out anyway, but what’s the rush?”  


“No, no rush. I just found someone to fix the shower and they’ll be here soon. So you need to be anywhere but here.”  


“Wait.. some rando is coming to fix the shower at ten o’clock at night, and you want to be here all by yourself. Girl, I’m not stupid. You have a booty call!” Channing laughed, as a rosy blush bloomed across her sister’s face.  


“I am not! I just asked a friend for a favor, and you know how I am about my showers. Now, kindly leave so I can get ready for when Tob—”  


“Oh. My. God. I can’t believe I didn’t see this sooner. You totally begged Tobin to come over because you’re in love with her, and you’re using a broken shower as an excuse to lure her here so you can seduce her!” She pointed at Christen accusingly, and then smirked. “Well, it’s about damn time, Chris! You guys have been in love with each other for years.”  


“No, we’re…” Christen tried to interrupt, but Channing kept talking.  


“Shhh! Everyone knows it. You two just need to pull your heads out of your asses and talk about your feelings. Don’t worry, I’ll be out of here soon. Say hey to your girlfriend for me.” Channing turned to walk back to her room to finish getting ready. “Nice hat, by the way – is that new?” She winked before closing the door, leaving Christen with her jaw on the floor.  


After a few seconds, Christen composed herself, and made her way to her room. She turned on some music as she began to get changed, and then heard her sister’s voice coming through the wall. “Toby and Chrissy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Christen slammed her hand against the wall and turned her music louder..  


“Tobin’s not in love with me, she loves me like a friend. Because we’re just friends, we’ve always been just friends.” She frustratingly dug around in her suitcase looking for something to wear. “If she wanted to be with me, we’d be together. Simple as that.” Christen pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, as she continued to talk to herself. “But what if she does want more? She was all over me at the bar… ugh, but she was drunk and just gets like that when she drinks.” She decided to leave the snapback on, displaying it proudly, since she had never seen anyone get away with snagging one of Tobin’s hats and living to tell about it. Christen smiled goofily at herself in the mirror, and decided to wash her face and put on some light makeup before Tobin arrived.  


A few blocks away, Tobin drunkenly rummaged through her apartment looking for any tools that might be useful for amateur shower repair. She grabbed some different sized wrenches, a hammer, a couple screwdrivers, and a handful of other tools that she didn’t know the name of. To her surprise, she also found a toolbelt that would make transporting the tools a lot easier, and make her at least appear like she knew what she was doing. She wandered back to her room to get changed, and was going to take a quick shower but decided against it figuring that she would be spending some time in Christen’s shower shortly. Her thoughts drifted to sharing a shower with Christen and she had to shake her head to clear the thoughts of how it would feel to have Christen’s warm, wet body pressed between her and the shower wall.  


Digging through her drawers, Tobin pulled out a white tank top, ripped jean shorts, and a flannel shirt. After a quick glance around her room, she realized that Christen still had her favorite snapback, which brought a smile to her face. Deciding to let Christen get away with it, for now, she pulled on her outfit. Tobin slipped into a pair of work boots, to complete her repairman look, and secured the toolbelt around her waist. Checking herself out in the mirror, Tobin remember what Ali Krieger used to say – look good, feel good, play good. She nodded, rationalizing that she definitely looked the part and psyched herself up as she made her way out the door in the direction of Christen’s AirBnB.  


Tobin whistled as she jogged up the steps and knocked on the door, waiting for Christen to answer. She heard the lock disengage, and hooked her thumbs on her beltloops. She casually leaned against the railing, looking down as the door opened. Before she could stop herself, Tobin gave a cocky smirk. “Did someone call a plumber?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my God, Tobin Powell Heath - you little pervert! Can’t you wait until I’m out of the house to act out your kinky, role-play porn fantasies?!” Channing took in Tobin’s appearance, as the normally calm, cool, and collected girl turned into a deer in headlights and couldn’t find words. Tobin stammered and looked over Channing’s shoulder, hoping Christen would come to her rescue, but her friend was nowhere to be found. Channing decided to throw Tobin a lifeline, “Relax, Tobin – I’m just fucking with you. Christen said you were coming to fix our shower, but I wasn’t expecting all this.” She added, gesturing to Tobin’s get up. “You’re our knight in shining armor - or flannel and denim. Just try not to break anything.” Channing pulled Tobin into a quick hug and moved past her, before turning around and shouting, “Good to see you, Toby. Have fun love birds!” Tobin’s eyes followed Channing’s retreating form, realizing she hadn’t spoken one word in their entire exchange.

“What was that about?” Christen’s voice pulled Tobin’s attention back to the door, as she seemingly appeared out of thin air.

“About time you showed up, Chris! Why couldn’t you have gotten here to save me from myself in front of your sister? I can probably never look her in the eyes again. Oh God – she called me a pervert! I was just trying to be funny! Well not trying, because it actually was a hilarious line, but it was meant for you, definitely not her.” Tobin rambled on, which gave Christen the chance to fully take in her friend’s appearance. Christen’s eyes started at Tobin’s flushed, but beautiful face, and slid down to her neck and chest where she could tell the blush had also spread to. Christen felt her own cheeks heat up, but couldn’t stop her eyes from continuing their journey. Lucky for her, Tobin was still ranting about how Channing had embarrassed her and didn’t realized the intensity with which Christen was checking her out. Her eyes made their way to Tobin’s arms, which Christen knew were well-muscled even if they were hidden beneath flannel, and down to her toned stomach where her white top was clinging to the skin below. Christen swallowed and took a deep breath, and almost gasped out loud when she reached the toolbelt hanging off Tobin’s hips. Good lord. Christen never really considered herself to be into roleplay, but seeing Tobin dressed up like this was making her feel things she never felt before.

“Damn…” Christen muttered under her breath, not realizing she had actually spoken the word out loud, until she grudgingly pulled her gaze from Tobin’s body to her eyes, which were staring back at her expectantly.

“Huh?” Tobin asked, clearly confused as to why Christen had chosen that moment to interrupt her.

“What? Oh, I mean, yea – damn.. sorry you had to go through that. I didn’t hear you knock, and Channing was on her way out, when you guys bumped into each other.” Christen answered, hoping that her response was sufficient to whatever Tobin had said previously. “She’ll be gone for a while, so we have the place to ourselves.” 

“Well, well Ms. Press. Who sounds like a porno now?” Tobin laughed, regaining her confidence when she noticed that she had caught Christen off guard. She moved past Christen, and turned around to grab her hand to pull her into the apartment. If Christen’s face was pink before, it was flaming red now after Tobin’s comment. She allowed herself to be led down the hallway, still unable to do much else, when Tobin stopped them in the living room and pulled her into a hug. Christen smiled when she felt Tobin’s face against her neck, “It’s so good to see you, Pressi.” She didn’t want to pull away from Tobin’s embrace just yet, so she wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed.

“You just saw me at the bar. And at the game before that. And at warm ups before that.” Christen mumbled into Tobin’s shoulder sarcastically, knowing what she really meant.

“Ha. Ha. You know what I mean. It’s good to see YOU. Just you. Not with Channing, or Kelley, or Becky, or the team. I’m happy to see and be here with you. Even if it means you’re putting me to work.” Christen couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she felt Tobin’s hands trace the familiar path around her waist.

“Right back at you, stud.” She sighed in reply. They stood wrapped in each other’s arms, a similar position to the one they were in earlier at the bar – although slightly less drunk this time around. Christen shifted slightly to move even closer to Tobin to place a kiss on her cheek, then felt something hard nudge her thigh. “Is that a hammer in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Christen joked and suddenly felt cold as Tobin pulled away quickly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Uh, yea, it’s a hammer…” Tobin stated, pointing to the toolbelt. “Guess I better get to work, so you can get that shower you so desperately need.” She chuckled, moving to sniff Christen and make a disgusted face. “Don’t worry ma’am, I’m a professional. I’ve watched over ninety seconds of video on how to fix showers, so you’re in good hands.” She stated with a nod.

Christen was unable to help herself when Tobin talked about her hands. She invaded Tobin’s space again, and placed Tobin’s hands on her hips, causing Tobin’s breath to hitch. “Oh, I know. And I can’t wait to see what these hands can do.” Christen maintained her composure, while Tobin was fighting a losing battle, gripping her hips tight enough to leave marks. “The shower is this way.” And with that, Christen left a lingering kiss on Tobin’s neck and pulled the stunned girl down the hall to the bathroom.

Holy shit. She kissed my neck. I like that. That was really hot – and Christen is really hot. And she’s suddenly obsessed with my hands. She definitely wasn’t talking about me fixing the shower. My God, I need to get my hands back on her. These thoughts ran through Tobin’s head as she blindly followed Christen to the bathroom.

“So this is it.” Christen gestured towards the bathroom, flicking on the light. “I’ll just be out here getting some reading done. Let me know if you need anything. Now I’ll let you work some of that Tobin Heath magic.” She winked and made her way back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Christen’s thoughts raced through her head – okay, I couldn’t have been much more obvious than that. I was all over her at the bar and back here, she’d be an idiot not to pick up what I was putting down. Christen relaxed into the couch, knowing the ball was in Tobin’s court. Of course she also knew that Tobin was loyal to a fault and would actually try to fix the shower, before she even realized that Christen used it as a ploy to get some alone time with her. But Tobin had surprised Christen before, like when she showed up unexpected the day after Christen told her she was having a bad day, or the time she filled Kelley’s locker with shaving cream after the defender had tackled Christen during practice. Or like now, when she appeared over the couch Christen was lounging on with a look in her eyes Christen had only fantasized about before.

“I know you didn’t invite me over here to fix the shower, Pressi.” Tobin accused, her voice deeper than usual as her eyes raked over Christen’s form. She slid the flannel off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

“Wh-what? Of course I did. The, um, the shower doesn’t work, and you know how picky I am…” Christen’s defense trailed off as Tobin rounded the couch and her dropped her toolbelt to the ground with a loud clang. Christen’s mouth went suddenly dry as she tried to swallow, still caught off guard by Tobin’s sudden appearance and bold attitude.

“Please. It’s me you’re talking to. I know you better than you know yourself. And right now, I know you don’t need someone to fix your shower. You need something else.” Tobin purred while she lowered herself to lay on top of Christen, nuzzling into her favorite spot in her neck. “You need me,” she continued while her tongue began to trace a delicate pattern along Christen’s skin, “almost as much as I need you.” Tobin rocked her hips into Christen’s, causing them both to groan. Tobin raised herself up to meet Christen’s eyes, and brought her lips within a breath of the other girl’s. “Tell me this isn’t what you need,” on the word need, Tobin ground her hips into Christen a little more forcefully, “and I’ll stop.” 

“Oh God, don’t stop.” Christen moaned as she grabbed Tobin behind the head, and pushed their lips together. She felt her arousal beginning to soak her panties, but couldn’t focus on anything except for the feeling of Tobin’s plump, if slightly chapped lips, moving against hers. Christen’s legs fell open, allowing Tobin to slide a firm thigh between them providing some much needed friction. She gasped against Tobin, giving the girl the opportunity to slide her tongue into Christen’s mouth to swallow the gasp as soon as it started. Christen’s hands had a mind of their own as they worked their way deeper into Tobin’s brown locks and brought their faces impossibly closer. She lifted her hips as much as she could with Tobin’s full weight on top of her, to grind her center against Tobin, relishing in the feeling of finally being with the girl of her dreams. Christen’s tongue battled Tobin’s, sliding past it to take in the minty flavor of her mouth, that was covering up the hints of beer and whatever shots Kelley had been feeding them earlier. She moaned again, unable to get enough of the taste, but needing to come up for air.

Tobin used this time to graze her teeth across Christen’s jaw, and down to her neck, where she latched on – alternating between biting and sucking. Christen secretly hoped her ministrations would leave a mark – a primal part of her wanted the world to see that she was Tobin’s. Tobin moved her hands from their place on the couch beside Christen’s head down her body, then worked her way back to Christen’s hips, guiding the now constant rocking motion. “Tob—oh God, Tobin.. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” Christen managed to pant out, pushing Tobin’s head down to her collarbone. She felt herself getting closer to the edge, even though Tobin hadn’t even touched her yet. At that declaration, Tobin’s hands grew more restless and gripped the front of Christen’s tank top. Unwillingly to separate their bodies, but wanting more contact than their clothes allowed, Tobin bit down on Christen’s shoulder and yanked the tank top until it ripped down the middle, exposing Christen’s heaving chest.

“Fuck!” Christen shouted when she felt the cool air hit her bare breasts, immediately followed by the warm wet heat of Tobin’s mouth. She tangled her fingers further into Tobin’s hair, as another wave of arousal flowed through her body, pushing her even closer to climax. At this point, Christen was at Tobin’s mercy, as she sucked a pebbled nipple into her mouth and massaged the other breast. It felt like Tobin had more than two hands, as every part of her body was being lavished with attention. Tobin kissed her way across Christen’s breasts, from one hardened peak to the other, her hands massaging every bit of skin they could reach – working the flesh from Christen’s neck and shoulders, down her chest, across her ribs and taut abdomen, to the tops of her thighs (cursing that they were still covered by her yoga pants). As if reading her thoughts, Tobin’s hand deftly pushed down the tight pants, just enough to slide beneath her panties to meet the slick heat waiting for her.

Tobin and Christen released matching groans at the sensation, Tobin finally looking up from Christen’s chest to meet her green eyes. “Fuck, Chris… You’re so wet.” She says in admiration as her fingers continue to glide through Christen’s folds. “You feel so good, it’s incredible. You’re so hot.” Tobin moves her fingers with ease, unable to stop herself from telling Christen exactly how she is feeling while she dances her fingertips across Christen’s clit. “God, Chris, I’ve wanted you for so long.” She peppers kisses up Christen’s neck, and lands near her ear so not a single word is missed. “You’re so much more than just hot though.” Tobin pants and pushes two fingers inside Christen, as she inches nearer and nearer to the most intense orgasm she’s ever experienced. All she can do is moan and nod in reply, being unable to stop her body from gyrating under Tobin’s. “You have no idea, Chris. You’re beautiful, and sweet, and funny in the dorkiest way. You make me feel feelings that I didn’t know humans were capable of.” Christen moans something that sounds like a combination of yes and Tobin’s name, and she clutches at her strong shoulders, overwhelmed both physically and now emotionally by Tobin’s confession being panted into her ear. “I love you, Chris, and I didn’t mean for it to come out like this, obviously.” Christen had no idea how Tobin was still so coherent while she was losing her mind. “But you looked so beautiful tonight – I mean, you always look so beautiful – but I knew I couldn’t let another second go by without telling you how I feel.” Christen’s eyes were rolling back in her head, and she struggled to meet Tobin’s whiskey brown ones.

“Tob—Tobin…” Christen managed to get out. “I – God you feel good – I love you, too.” Tobin felt her heart swell at Christen’s lust-filled admission, and smiled before kissing Christen’s sweet lips again. She worked even harder to bring Christen to orgasm, adding a third finger, and maneuvering her thumb to circle and flick Christen’s clit. 

“Alright, baby. I need you to let go for me.” Tobin pulls up, not stopping her hand motions as she forces Christen to focus her gaze. “Come on, Pressi” Tobin’s signature smirk reappears. “Cum for me.” 

Christen, always one for following directions, does exactly that as her entire body tenses and release at Tobin’s command. “Holy… Fuck… Oh… Tobin… God…” and various other sounds and expletives pour from Christen’s mouth as she succumbs to an extreme full body orgasm, the likes of which she had never experienced before. Every nerve ending from the tips of her hair to the soles of her feet comes alive with pleasure, as wave after wave of that inexplicable feeling rock her to her core. Her eyes heavily drift close, to bask in the aftershocks, and she feels Tobin slow her pumping, expertly working her body down from such an intense sensation, before eventually pulling out. She wishes she had the strength to open her eyes, because she can hear Tobin licking her fingers clean and quietly moaning at the taste. 

“Relax, pretty girl. I have work to do.” Christen feels Tobin press another kiss against her lips – smiling at her own taste – and then one on her forehead, as Tobin’s weight disappears. In her post-orgasm haze, she doesn’t realize that her and Tobin probably have a very important conversation ahead of them, all she can do is relax and shuffle herself deeper into the couch before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts - good or bad!


End file.
